The invention relates to a process for constructing an assembly installation essentially having a transporting system and a plurality of assembly stations. It being the case that, as seen in a transport direction of the transporting system, the conveying-belt sections of the transporting system are enclosed by machine frameworks of the assembly stations. The conveying-belt sections rest on supporting elements, and the transverse struts of a respective machine framework are also utilized for supporting the transporting system.
A transporting system, as seen in its longitudinal direction, is enclosed in a frame-like manner by a machine framework and is described in German Patent DE 195 28 282 C2. The vertically extending columns of the machine framework project, in the direction of the ground, beyond the bottom transverse struts of the machine framework and are fastened on the ground by way of their free ends. The machine frameworks (of O-form) which surround the transporting system have good strength and stabilizing properties, with the result that they can also be utilized for supporting the conveying-belt sections of the transporting system. The disadvantages with these closed machine frameworks of O-form are that they can only be constructed together with the conveying belt. They are therefore very closely linked in mechanical terms with the transporting system. An assembly station can only be installed subsequently if the conveying belt is disengaged, a conveying-belt section is removed, the machine framework is assembled with the conveying-belt section, and the two are reintroduced together into the assembly line of the transporting system.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 43 35 134 A1 and DE 43 41 055 A1 and German Patent DE 41 17 509 C1 teach transporting systems disposed on supporting elements. The two first-mentioned documents have their supporting elements fastened on transverse struts.
Machine frameworks which are open on one side, the so-called C-form, are also known. Although the machine frameworks can subsequently be pushed onto the transporting system, and are not connected to the transporting system to such a great extent, it is necessary, for stability reasons, for them to be made of considerably thicker material than the O-frameworks.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a process for constructing an assembly installation having a transporting system and assembly stations, and a machine framework which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods and devices of this general type, for which a machine framework of O-form is structurally sufficient and which nevertheless contains the subsequent-fitting advantages of the C-form.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a construction process, which includes: providing an assembly installation including an assembly station having a machine framework with a sub-framework connected to transverse struts; providing a transporting system with conveying-belt sections; placing and supporting the transporting system with the conveying-belt sections on supporting elements; disconnecting the transverse struts from the sub-framework; fastening the disconnected transverse struts to an underside of the conveying-belt sections; enclosing the conveying-belt sections in a transport direction with the machine framework by positioning the sub-framework on the transverse struts from above, and screwing the sub-framework to the transverse struts, the transverse struts further supporting the transporting system; and anchoring the transverse struts secured to the transporting system to a floor.
The object is achieved according to the invention by a combination of the following steps:
a. the transporting system is disposed on the supporting elements;
b. the transverse struts of the respective machine framework which are directed toward the ground are removed;
c. the removed transverse struts are fastened on the underside of a conveying-belt section of the transporting system;
d. a sub-framework of the machine framework is positioned on the transverse strut from above and screwed thereto; and
e. the transverse struts are anchored to the ground.
The construction steps permit the subsequent installation of assembly stations with the machine framework of O-form without disengagement of the transporting system being necessary. A further advantage is that the assembly line can generally be constructed in two steps. First of all, the transporting system is fitted and then the assembly stations are added.
Furthermore, the low-level configuration of the transverse struts makes it possible to achieve a low overall height for the transporting system.
According to one preferred configuration of the process, the machine framework is completely preassembled with a plurality of components, e.g. switchgear cabinet and control devices, and is then connected to the transporting system in the manner envisaged.
With the interposition of carrying elements, the subassemblies are set up in functional terms once the assembly station has been constructed for the first time. The respective assembly station remains in the assembled state and is removed in its entirety, transported to the intended use location, and re-erected there in its entirety.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, in combination with a transporting system having conveying-belt sections, a machine framework for enclosing the conveying-belt sections in a transport direction, the machine framework including: transverse struts to be anchored to and disposed just above a floor, the transverse struts are fastened to the conveying-belt sections for supporting the transporting system, and the transverse struts having recesses formed therein; and a sub-framework having vertically extending columns with ends, and longitudinal struts interconnecting the ends of the columns, the longitudinal struts having centering pins for engaging in the recesses of the transverse struts and flange-shaped protrusions for receiving screws to connect the sub-framework to the transverse struts. The machine framework for carrying out the process is distinguished in that, at their ends which are directed toward the transverse struts, in each case two of the vertically extending columns of the machine framework are connected to one another by the longitudinal struts which have a flange-like protrusion, which is intended for receiving the screwed connection, and a centering pin, which engages in a recess of the transverse strut.
In another machine framework for carrying out the process, the flange-like protrusion and the centering pin are assigned directly to the free end of the column, with the result that there is no need for the interposition of a longitudinal strut.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is further provided, in accordance with the invention, in combination with a transporting system having conveying-belt sections, a machine framework for enclosing the conveying belt sections in a transport direction, the machine framework including: transverse struts to be anchored to and disposed toward a floor, the transverse struts fastened to the conveying-belt sections for supporting the transporting system; a sub-framework positioned from above and screwed to the transverse struts; a plurality of subassemblies; carrying elements each receiving one of the plurality of subassemblies, the carrying elements having frames open on a side directed toward the sub-framework, and the frames have free legs connected to the sub-framework. This results in a rigid connection between the carrying element and the sub-framework.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is at least one supporting foot directed toward the floor and connected to the carrying elements. In this configuration, a supporting foot, which is directed away from the free leg end, serves to stabilize the carrying element.
The completely preassembled assembly station is provided with sling eyes in order to permit transportation by a hoist.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a process for constructing an assembly installation having a transporting system and assembly stations, and a machine framework, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.